


A Novel Idea

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Background MakiPana, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umi's stressing out a bit over finishing her novel, so Honoka decides that they need a vacation. (Originally posted 3/10/16 by me on FFN)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Novel Idea

The metaphorical midnight oil had already burned out as the clock struck four AM. While most sane people had gone to bed long before, Umi remained awake by the technical definition. Despite hours of drinking caffeine, all she had to show for it were constantly-shutting eyes and frequent trips to the bathroom. In front of her, the dull glow of her laptop showed the frustrating lack of work she had to show for staying up all night. Some residual amount of shame made her pause the video she was watching to distract herself, flipping back over to her novel. She added another sentence to the pitiful amount of work she'd put in, then tapped lightly on the keys as if hoping more words would magically materialize. After staring at the screen for another minute, she went back to the video.

Never before had a deadline stressed Umi out quite like this. She needed to get her novel done by the end of the month for proofreading purposes, but the scourge of writer's block just had to hit her like a train when time was specifically of the essence. Slapping her cheeks to try and keep herself awake, she groaned when still nothing came to mind. She had never had a problem like this before. Sure, there had been moments when she lacked ideas, but it had never been like this. There were ideas floating around in her head, but it was like there was an invisible wall blocking her from progressing. It was beyond frustrating at this point: it was depressing.

"Umi-chan?" Her own name, said through a tired yawn, startled Umi, making her turn around to find Honoka standing in the doorway of her office, trying and failing to stifle another large yawn. She had gone to bed hours ago like a normal person, and with the fact that she looked even more tired than Umi, something must have just woken her. "What are you still doing up?"

"Oh, Honoka. I was just finishing up my novel." Trying to finish it was a better way of putting it. Trying and failing. With a repressed sigh, she reluctantly turned back to her computer. It was hard to force herself to look away from Honoka, who was admittedly very cute when she wasn't exuding megatons of energy. Her hair was adorable all messed up from sleep, but Umi couldn't concentrate on that now. There was that novel to write. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

The silence that followed indicated that Honoka had followed her advice, though an unfair bout of hurt started to gnaw at Umi's stomach: she hadn't even said goodnight. Not that she was required to say it, especially when she was clearly beyond exhausted, but the lack of normal pleasantries bugged Umi for some reason, and it made trying to continue on with her novel that much more difficult. She was about to switch back to the video when she felt a pair of arms drape over her shoulders.

"Mm, Umi-chaan, I'm not going to bed until you join me." Caught by surprise, Umi automatically leaned back into Honoka's loose embrace, letting out an unbidden sigh at the feel of silken pajamas against her skin. Kotori had made them especially for Honoka, though Umi hadn't understood at first why their best friend had winked at her afterwards. She would find out that night, when the soft sensation of silk against her arms while she and Honoka cuddled felt well-beyond incredible. It was with a very red face that she tried to explain away why she wanted to start sleeping without her own pajamas on.

"I... still have to write a bit more." Her resolve, however, was rapidly wavering. That silk felt too good on her skin, and Honoka's breath on her cheek was too warm. She didn't even have to turn around to know that there was a tired but triumphant smile on Honoka's face: she wasn't going to win this battle.

"You're not getting anything done this late. Don't lie to me." Rather than lie, Umi chose to stay silent, which drew a giggle from her partner. Stifling another yawn, Honoka planted a kiss on Umi's cheek, then grabbed her hand and tugged weakly on it. Instead of fighting it, Umi acquiesced, saving and closing her laptop before standing up and following Honoka to bed. Her steps were heavy and slow: how long had she been this exhausted?

The moment she fell into bed, she could already feel sleep overtaking her. Honoka's arms around her were the last thing she felt before darkness overtook her, and her whisper was the last thing she heard. Something about a vacation...

* * *

"A what?!" Umi slept a lot longer than she intended: it was already afternoon when she finally joined the waking world. She could barely remember what Honoka had been whispering about right before they both fell asleep, but now it was all-too clear.

"A vacation, Umi-chan! You really need one." She knew that Honoka was only looking out for her, but a vacation? Now? There was barely enough time to finish her novel before the deadline as it was: a vacation would only further cut into her already-precious time.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I don't have time for a vacation. Once I finish my novel, we can consider it."

"That's the problem, Umi-chan! You're wearing yourself out trying to finish your book." Moving around behind Umi, Honoka started to massage her shoulders, drawing a sigh from Umi's lips. Maybe it was all the dough kneading from working at her family's sweets shop, but Honoka had very firm fingers. "And if you don't relax, you'll stress yourself out, and then the quality of your work will suffer." Damn: that made too much sense.

"Heh, weren't you the one who ran in the rain until you were sick?"

"Learn from my mistakes, Umi-chan!" She couldn't help but laugh at that, and pretty soon both of them were laughing at memories of high school.

"Alright, I guess a vacation couldn't hurt... but not for too long! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Saluting at Umi, Honoka quickly pulled out her phone and dialed a number, putting the call on speakerphone. "Maaaki-chaaan!"

"For the last time, I am not investing in a line of 'Bread Barbies.'"

"Ahahah, what? It's nothing like that!" She flashed Umi a guilty smile before whispering sharply, "That was a golden opportunity and you know it!" Umi lifted a hand to cover her smirk: she could only imagine the eye-rolling happening on the other end of the line. "I was just wondering if Umi-chan and I could borrow one of your beach houses for a little vacation! Umi-chan really needs it."

"H-Honoka!" She blushed slightly at the implication that she needed a break, even if it was true. Another voice, higher-pitched in nature, sounded from the other line.

"A vacation? Th-That's a great idea, Honoka-chan. Maki-chan could use one too."

"H-Hanayo!" Well, it seemed like Umi wasn't alone in her 'forced vacation' situation. She wasn't surprised that Maki was wearing herself down with work, and there was no shock when, after some whispered arguing, the redhead sighed and gave in as well. They were more alike than either of them were willing to admit.

"Alright! So how about tomorrow then? We'll drive up and meet you two there, okay? See you there!" Honoka hung up the phone and jumped towards Umi, giving her a big hug. "We're going on vacation! You deserve a break, Umi-chan." Her smile was so infectious, Umi couldn't help but to be swept up in her excitement.

"You deserve one too, Honoka." She reciprocated the hug, leaning into the embrace. There was still a healthy dose of nerves over temporary abandonment of her work at such a crucial time, but she'd never complain about getting to spend time with the woman she loved.

* * *

Laying on her back in the water, Umi closed her eyes and floated aimlessly on the slow currents of the ocean. Somewhere past her feet, she could hear Honoka and Hanayo teaming up to drag Maki into the water with them. It seemed she had chosen wisely to get into the water on her own accord, avoiding the futile resistance in trying to stay on dry land. Eventually they all settled down, giving Umi a moment of peace. It was only a moment, of course.

The tranquil ocean was disturbed as Honoka broke through the water's surface, bursting up from under Umi and grabbing her with a triumphant yowl. She squealed in shocked protest, kicking out as Honoka pulled her underwater. They both resurfaced just as quickly as they were submerged, with Honoka giving Umi a guilty grin, then laughing as she got splashed. "Hey, you're not supposed to splash a vicious shark!"

"You're right. I'm supposed to punch it in the nose, right?"

"I heard that's a myth." Umi smirked as Honoka backed out of range, sticking her tongue out. "You know what sharks really love to do?"

"What?"

Honoka sidled up closer to Umi, placing a hand on her hip and whispering softly, "Untie the bikinis of cute girls."

"D-Don't you dare!" Now Umi was the one jumping back as Honoka laughed, giving the ginger a withering glare. "I'll go get my harpoon if you keep acting up."

"Save the sharks!" With a graceful flourish, Umi dived underwater and grabbed Honoka's legs, dragging her back underwater. Beneath the ocean's surface, they met each other's gaze and smiled before they moved in for a quick kiss. This vacation was turning out to be not such a bad idea all along.

* * *

Day three was the final day of their vacation. As it was near dinner time, Hanayo was in the kitchen cooking for all of them while Maki was no doubt hovering around her, asking if there was anything she could do to help. When this happened the first night, both Umi and Honoka looked at each other nervously: they both knew how Maki was in the kitchen. Hanayo, however, seemed to have mastered giving the redhead tasks that she could do without becoming a danger to herself and others.

While they were in the kitchen, Umi and Honoka lazed around in bed, the television turned on to some action movie. Honoka was watching it with some degree of interest, while Umi rested her head on Honoka's shoulder, half-asleep. Sighing, she snuggled up closer, trying to avoid overdosing on her girlfriend's scent. She could've sworn she still smelled the ocean beneath Honoka's shampoo. It was rather pleasant, especially on her.

A hand came down and gently ran through Umi's hair, making her feel safe and content. These were the moments that only she was privy to, and despite how obnoxious Honoka could be around their friends, she was secretly glad that she was the only one who got to experience her calm, caring side. There wasn't anyone else who brought her down from the ledge of teeth-grinding stress so successfully. "Enjoying your vacation, Umi-chan?"

Umi grinned and planted a kiss on Honoka's neck, mumbling against her skin, "Don't you mean our vacation?"

"Ehehe, I guess so."

"Well... Yeah, I am." Umi glanced up and smiled at Honoka, leaning up to kiss her cheek. "Thank you for making me take one. I guess I'm not very good at keeping myself de-stressed."

"No kidding." Honoka laughed softly, moving around a bit until they were face to face. "You know, you've been looking out for me ever since we became friends." She leaned in closer, until there was almost no space between their lips. "I think it's fair that I return the favor."

"Well, someone has got to keep you from roller skating behind a moving car." Umi grinned when Honoka stuck out her tongue defiantly, greeting her tongue with a kiss. Honoka yelped and withdrew her tongue, but Umi wasn't giving up that easily. She leaned in and captured Honoka's lips with her own, Honoka reciprocating without hesitation. Reaching out, Honoka wrapped her arms around Umi and pulled her in closer, until their bodies were pressed firmly together.

They kissed until they were out of breath, forcing them to break apart with heavy breathing and pounding hearts. Looking deep into Honoka's eyes, Umi couldn't keep the smile off her face. Honoka had that effect on her, and she was perfectly fine with that. Being in her arms, in their own little world together, she could feel the walls of stress that had built up crumbling down. With a contented sigh, she collapsed on top of Honoka, peppering her neck and jawline with kisses.

"Mm, I actually feel that I could finish my novel now. I should've brought my laptop, huh?" She chuckled quietly, making sure that every inch of Honoka's cute face was covered by her lips.

"I thought this might happen." Honoka moved into a sitting position, forcing Umi to adjust her own body. "Sooo, I brought your laptop just in case!"

"What?" Umi shot up, staring at Honoka in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Check my bag." Instantly, Umi was off the bed and on her feet, rushing over to unzip Honoka's bag. True to her word, the laptop was nestled neatly in its case, tucked under their extra towel. Pulling it out of the bag, she turned and smiled warmly at Honoka.

"How can I repay you?"

"Well..." Honoka tapped her chin, pretending to think hard on what she wanted. "Before bed, you could let me watch you work out."

Umi shook her head slightly with a knowing smirk. "Without my shirt on, I'm guessing?"

"Umi-chan, what kind of question is that? You know I've explicitly forbidden you from wearing a shirt while exercising. It's in the rules."

"Of course." While she had a feeling that there would still be a workout, it wasn't going to be quite what was planned at the outset. Heading for the bed, Umi knew that she wouldn't mind it as she sat down and pulled out her laptop. Honoka's brand of 'exercise' was the best kind of workout she'd ever had. Stealing one last kiss, she got right to work. She was determined to finish her novel before it was time to sleep.

* * *

The moon had risen during a delicious dinner, courtesy of master chef Hanayo. Now they all had turned in for bed, but true to her word, Umi had something to do first. That's how she found herself on the floor by the bed, stretching out her legs in a sports bra and a pair of Honoka's shorts. The owner of those shorts was laying on the edge of the bed, watching Umi stretch with great interest. "Umi-chan, can I touch?"

Umi laughed, knowing exactly what Honoka was referring to. Stretching her arms out behind her back, she made sure that her finely-chisled abs were in full view. "Hmm, alright, but you'll have to come down here." Right after she said that, there was a 'thud' as Honoka fell onto the ground, scrambling over in her haste to get her hands on those abs. Umi relaxed as Honoka placed both of her palms on the blue-haired girl's stomach, roaming up and down her toned physique. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely." Honoka replaced her hands with her lips, planting kisses all over Umi's abs. That only lasted so long before Umi placed her hands on Honoka's cheeks and forced her to look up. Confused for a moment, she immediately understand when Umi pointed at her lips.

"I require your lips somewhere else, Honoka." They both grinned as Honoka moved up on Umi, pushing her down onto her back as they resumed their pre-dinner make out session.

"Yes ma'am." As they continued to kiss, Honoka's hands snaked down to Umi's shorts, grasping onto them firmly. "I think I'm going to have to ask for my shorts back, Umi-chan." Well, she had been right about what kind of workout they would be doing that night. Grinning, she leaned back and gave Honoka a defiant look.

"You'll have to take them from me." Honoka laughed and tightened her grip, refusing to leave Umi's lips for longer than a few seconds.

"Challenge accepted!"


End file.
